1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method of preventing or minimizing trespassing of a hunting tree stand and an apparatus therefor.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Hunters, during the off-season, usually for hunting deer, stake out locations where deer usually move through the landscape and/or forest, which requires a great deal of effort and time. Occasionally, another hunter will see the tree stand which the original hunter has constructed. The other hunter will then use the tree stand and often kill the deer that the original hunter had located the paths therefor.
Since a hunter who has constructed a tree stand for his own use in order to be able to hunt the quarry such as deer, has done so at great effort and expense, the hunter does not want another hunter to trespass on his tree stand and hunt the quarry. Therefore, the original hunter is desirous of preventing or at least minimizing the ability of another hunter to use the original hunter's tree stand to shoot the quarry, which the original hunter took so much time and effort and expense to construct.
In addition, many hunters often store hunting devices, such as rifles or bows, and/or accessories, such as cameras or binoculars, and/or other personal items, such as wallets or cell phones, in a tree stand during or between hunting outings. These valuable items can be targets of theft by trespassers. Further, the tree stand itself is usually a relatively expensive item, and it is not uncommon for trespassers to steal the tree stand from out of the tree.